Nucleic acid-templated organic synthesis enables modes of controlling reactivity that are not possible in a conventional synthesis format and allows synthetic molecules to be manipulated using translation, selection, and amplification methods previously available only to biological macromolecules (Gartner et al. (2001) J. AM. CHEM. SOC. 123: 6961-3; Gartner et al. (2002) ANGEW. CHEM., INT. ED. ENGL. 123: 61796-1800; Gartner et al. (2002) J. AM. CHEM. SOC. 124: 10304-6; Calderone et al. (2002) ANGEW. CHEM., INT. ED. ENGL. 41: 4104-8; Gartner et al. (2003) ANGEW. CHEM., INT. ED. ENGL. 42: 1370-5; Li et al. (2004) J. AM. CHEM. SOC. 124: 5090-2; Kanan et al. (2004) NATURE 431: 545-9; Gartner et al. (2004) SCIENCE 305: 1601-5; Li et al. (2004) ANGEW. CHEM. INT. ED. 43: 4848-70; Brenner et al. (1992) PROC. NATL. ACAD. SCI. USA 89: 5181; Doyon et al. (2003) J. AM. CHEM. SOC. 125: 12372-3; Halpin et al. (2004) PLOS BIOL. 2: e174). The structures that can be accessed through nucleic acid-templated synthesis, in particular, DNA-templated organic synthesis, or DTS, have been limited predominantly to products of coupling reactions between two nucleic acid-linked reactants. In some cases, however, reactants are difficult or impossible to tether to an oligonucleotide. The development of strategies that enable non-oligonucleotide linked small-molecule reagents to react in a sequence-programmed or sequence-recorded manner, therefore, would significantly expand the synthetic capabilities of nucleic acid-templated synthesis.